terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Golem
Celestial Golem is a War-Mode version of Golem. The Celestial Golem has 2 Phases, and has four hands instead of two. Stats: Health- 22000 (Fists) 550000 (Head) 12000000 (Body) Damage- 220-430 (fists) 430-812 (stomp) 72-112 (Celestial Fire) 100-167 (Celestial Rocket) 210-320 (Celestial Beam Lasers) Summoning: You need to craft a Celestial Power Cell, then you need to craft a Celestial Altar, and place it in any layer, but not Extended Space, or normal space, despite it's name. Phase One: The Celestial Golem will have about the same AI as a normal Golem, but attacks 2x faster, and has four fists. The Celestial Golem has two sides, one side is the Solar side, the other is the Lunar side. The Solar side's punches from the the fists will have a 44% to deal the Daybroken debuff (see on offical wiki). The Lunar side deals slightly less damage then the Solar side, but will have a 44% inflict the Lunabroken debuff, which depletes 10 health every half second, and lowers defense by 10, and also will have a 66% to inflict the Darkness debuff, lowering brightness for the character. From the head of the Celestial Golem, Celestial Fires will launch out, going straight until it hits a block, then ricochets from the walls, and also the character, and has 22% to inflict the Celestial Burn debuff, which depletes 25 health a second, lowers 5 defense, and lowers maximum health by 20, this debuff will not stack, and getting hit again will not stack with the time of the debuff as well. Also, never let the Celestial Golem stomp you, since it will deal immense damage. If you go too far away from the Celestial Golem, it will teleport off-screen next to you then start stomping towards you at fast speeds. Phase Two: The Celestial Golem becomes Phase two once his head is defeated, in order to get his head vulnerable to attacks, you need to defeat all his hands. Once fists are defeated, they will become Celestial Bazookas, which shoot out rockets that will explode into two-three Celestial Fires, that deal about 30-64 damage, but wont deal any debuffs. The Celestial Rocket will explode in an area when it hits a character or block, it will explode into 20 tiles, the farther the character is from the explosion, the least damage it deals. The Celestial Rockets fire out very rapidly, so it is very hard to dodge them. All attacks are that were available before Phase Two, will have a 33% increase in damage, and a 66% increase in damage in Expert Mode. Once the head is destroyed, it will float around like the normal Golem, and will shoot Celestial Beam Lasers that will do high damage, but no debuffs will be inflicted. Once the head goes floating, the body will be vulnerable to attacks, and you have to kill it fast, or he and his friends will kill you. Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters